ELAS
by DelfineNotPadfoot
Summary: Traduction de W.E.P.S., fanfiction écrite par JodieLove. - A l'attention du Ministre de la Magie : La S.A.L.E. a besoin d'un financement ! Votre bureaucratie est une entrave aux droits et aux vies des elfes partout dans le monde. Veuillez rectifier ceci dès que possible. Sincèrement, Anonyme. - Série de lettres entre D.M. et H.G. - Oneshot.
1. ELAS

Ceci est la traduction française de la fanfiction anglaise W.E.P.S., écrite par JodieLove (qui utilise le monde de notre chère J.K. Rowling).

Les commentaires seront les bienvenus, et seront traduis pour que l'auteur puisse les lire dans sa langue !

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

E.L.A.S.

Le 8 mai 2005

Société d'Aide à la Libération des Elfes, 96 Windermere Street, Londres

Cher Monsieur Malefoy,

Comme l'indique l'en-tête, je vous écris anonymement au nom de la Société d'Aide à la Libération des Elfes (qui sera à partir d'ici nommée S.A.L.E.). Cette lettre expose mon inquiétude à propos du traitement odieux des elfes dans notre société magique. D'anciennes civilisations encourageaient l'esclavage, par ignorance et fausse idée de l'égalité ; nous nous devons d'en faire autrement !

Vous devez donc vous demander en quoi ceci vous concerne.

Eh bien, en tant que Ministre de la Magie, les gens vous voient comme un meneur. Ainsi, je crois fermement que vous devriez les guider vers un meilleur traitement de leurs elfes de maisons. Je fonctionne parfaitement bien sans elfe de maison, et je sais que les autres peuvent en faire autant.

Ce que je sollicite de votre part est un financement d'une somme totale de 2000 gallions au cours des quatre prochaines années. Ci-joint, vous trouverez ma proposition d'accroissement du financement et l'explication détaillée des placements de cet argent. Le ministère a toujours soutenu les associations caritatives (très ouvertement et avec générosité, dois-je ajouter) mais, pour quelque raison que ce soit, semble avoir oublié l'existence de la S.A.L.E. J'apprécierais grandement que vous corrigiez votre négligence à l'égard de notre fondation dès que possible. Des projets ont été esquissés et nous n'avons plus besoin que du financement pour les faire avancer.

Merci du temps, de l'intérêt et de la générosité que vous aurez apporté à ma lettre et à la situation. Les elfes et moi-même apprécions votre effort.

Anonyme

S.A.L.E

* * *

Le 8 mai 2005

Drago Malefoy, Ministre de la Magie, Ministère de la Magie

Madame, Monsieur, qui que vous soyez,

Veuillez, s'il-vous-plaît, envoyer votre demande via les voies administratives appropriées. Vous devriez essayer le Département de Réglementation et Contrôle des Créatures Magiques, niveau 4, Ministère de la Magie.

Veuillez ne plus vous adresser au bureau personnel du Ministre de la Magie.

Drago Malefoy,

Ministre de la Magie

* * *

Le 9 mai 2005

Société d'Aide à la Libération des Elfes, 96 Windermere Street, Londres

Cher Monsieur Malefoy,

Comme l'indique l'en-tête, je vous écris anonymement au nom de la Société d'Aide à la Libération des Elfes (qui sera à partir d'ici nommée S.A.L.E.). Cette lettre expose mon inquiétude à propos du traitement odieux des elfes dans notre société magique. D'anciennes civilisations encourageaient l'esclavage, par ignorance et fausse idée de l'égalité ; nous nous devons d'en faire autrement !

Vous devez donc vous demander en quoi ceci vous concerne.

Eh bien, en tant que Ministre de la Magie, les gens vous voient comme un meneur. Ainsi, je crois fermement que vous devriez les guider vers un meilleur traitement de leurs elfes de maisons. Je fonctionne parfaitement bien sans elfe de maison, et je sais que les autres peuvent en faire autant.

Ce que je sollicite de votre part est un financement d'une somme totale de 2000 gallions au cours des quatre prochaines années. Ci-joint, vous trouverez ma proposition d'accroissement du financement et l'explication détaillée des placements de cet argent. Le ministère a toujours soutenu les associations caritatives (très ouvertement et avec générosité, dois-je ajouter) mais, pour quelque raison que ce soit, semble avoir oublié l'existence de la S.A.L.E. J'apprécierais grandement que vous corrigiez votre négligence à l'égard de notre fondation dès que possible. Des projets ont été esquissés et nous n'avons plus besoin que du financement pour les faire avancer.

Merci du temps, de l'intérêt et de la générosité que vous aurez apporté à ma lettre et à la situation. Les elfes et moi-même apprécions votre effort.

Anonyme

S.A.L.E

* * *

Le 9 mai 2005

Drago Malefoy, Ministre de la Magie, Ministère de la Magie

Madame, Monsieur, qui que vous soyez,

Veuillez, s'il-vous-plaît, envoyer votre demande via les voies administratives appropriées. Vous devriez essayer le Département de Réglementation et Contrôle des Créatures Magiques, niveau 4, Ministère de la Magie.

Veuillez ne plus vous adresser au bureau personnel du Ministre de la Magie.

Drago Malefoy,

Ministre de la Magie

* * *

Le 10 mai 2005

Société d'Aide à la Libération des Elfes, 96 Windermere Street, Londres

Cher Monsieur Malefoy,

Comme l'indique l'en-tête, je vous écris anonymement au nom de la Société d'Aide à la Libération des Elfes (qui sera à partir d'ici nommée S.A.L.E.). Cette lettre expose mon inquiétude à propos du traitement odieux des elfes dans notre société magique. D'anciennes civilisations encourageaient l'esclavage, par ignorance et fausse idée de l'égalité ; nous nous devons d'en faire autrement !

Vous devez donc vous demander en quoi ceci vous concerne.

Eh bien, en tant que Ministre de la Magie, les gens vous voient comme un meneur. Ainsi, je crois fermement que vous devriez les guider vers un meilleur traitement de leurs elfes de maisons. Je fonctionne parfaitement bien sans elfe de maison, et je sais que les autres peuvent en faire autant.

Ce que je sollicite de votre part est un financement d'une somme totale de 2000 gallions au cours des quatre prochaines années. Ci-joint, vous trouverez ma proposition d'accroissement du financement et l'explication détaillée des placements de cet argent. Le ministère a toujours soutenu les associations caritatives (très ouvertement et avec générosité, dois-je ajouter) mais, pour quelque raison que ce soit, semble avoir oublié l'existence de la S.A.L.E. J'apprécierais grandement que vous corrigiez votre négligence à l'égard de notre fondation dès que possible. Des projets ont été esquissés et nous n'avons plus besoin que du financement pour les faire avancer.

Merci du temps, de l'intérêt et de la générosité que vous aurez apporté à ma lettre et à la situation. Les elfes et moi-même apprécions votre effort.

Anonyme

S.A.L.E

* * *

Le 10 mai 2005

Drago Malefoy, Ministre de la Magie, Ministère de la Magie

Lettre adressée à **Hermione Granger** (vraiment, Granger, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'obstines à écrire de façon "anonyme", puisqu'aucune personne saine d'esprit ne se sent concernée par les elfes de maison),

Veux-tu bien, s'il-vous-plaît, envoyer ta demande via **les voies administratives appropriées**. (Je sais pertinemment que tu es assez intelligente pour comprendre ce que cela veut dire. Sinon, cela signifie que tu as continuellement triché à Poudlard et dans ce cas j'aurai eu raison de le répéter pendant _des années_.)

Maintenant, laisse-moi tranquille.

Drago Malefoy,

Ministre de la Magie

* * *

Le 10 mai 2005

A l'attention de Drago Malefoy,

J'ai essayé ces soit-disant "voies administratives appropriées", et elles ne sont pas du tout appropriées ! Elles sont corrompues et refusent de m'aider ! Lève-toi de ta fichue chaise et donne-moi l'argent dont j'ai besoin ! Tu me le dois...

Hermione Granger,

Fondatrice et Présidente – Directrice générale

S.A.L.E.

* * *

Le 11 mai 2005

A l'attention d'Hermione Granger,

Quoi ? Le Ministre de la Magie ne mérite pas une belle lettre formelle et convenable ? Au lieu de cela, je reçois lettre en pattes de mouches ? Blasphème !

Il s'avère que je suis debout, alors merde à toi, Granger.

Drago Malefoy,

Ministre de la Magie

(Nous pouvons tous les deux jouer au jeu de l'annonce de nos titres, Granger, et il se trouve que le mien est meilleur que le tien. Pourquoi ? Car j'ai 2000 gallions que tu n'as pas)

* * *

Le 11 mai 2005

Malefoy,

Un ministre compétent et attentionné mérite de belles lettres, formelles et convenables. Je me suis rendu compte que tu n'étais ni compétent ni attentionné. Et qu'ainsi, tu ne mérites pas une jolie lettre.

Deuxièmement, je te ferai dire que mon écriture est superbe (elle m'a fait gagné des prix par le passé).

Par ailleurs, j'espère que tu vas trébucher et tomber.

Ce n'est pas mon dernier mot, Malefoy, crois-moi.

Hermione Granger

* * *

Le 13 mai 2005

Malefoy,

Demander à ta secrétaire blonde-bimbo de filtrer spécifiquement mes appels et de refuser mes demandes de rendez-vous avec toi est illégal.

Cela s'appelle de la persécution et de la discrimination. Qui sont également des choses illégales.

Ce sont mes droits ! C'est dans la charte ! Ne me fais pas aller jusqu'au tribunal.

Hermione Granger

* * *

Le 14 Mai 2005

Malefoy,

Je ne fais pas de menaces en l'air.

Hermione Granger

* * *

Le 14 mai 2005

Granger,

Tu ne peux pas déjouer le maître. S'il-te-plaît, arrête de te ridiculiser. Va-t'en.

Malefoy

* * *

Le 16 mai 2005

Drago Malefoy,

Ministre de la Magie, Ministère de la Magie

A l'attention de mon personnel de sécurité (que je qualifierais d'incompétent)

Pourquoi est-ce que je vous paie 2 gallions de l'heure si vous ne savez pas faire votre satané travail ? Comment avez-vous osé laisser cette femme s'approcher de moi et entrer dans mon bureau ?

Je suis un homme important (_LE_ ministre de la Magie) et j'ai besoin d'hommes compétents pour assurer ma sécurité. Je souhaite ne plus être harcelé, et potentiellement tué (cette femme sait particulièrement bien se servir de sa baguette).

Ainsi, vous êtes par le présent document licenciés et relevés de vos fonctions. Vous avez deux jours pour voler le plus de blocs-notes possible (oui, les gars, je sais que vous en avez volé un certain nombre)

Drago Malefoy,

Ministre de la Magie

* * *

Granger,

Tu es folle. Tu n'as pas le droit d'arriver dans le bureau du Ministre comme dans une manifestation, en hurlant et en jurant. Ça n'aide pas ta cause ! Je devrais t'envoyer à Azkaban, je te le dis.

Au fait, jolie jupe aujourd'hui.

Drago Malefoy,

_LE_ Ministre de la Magie

* * *

Le 16 mai 2005

A l'attention du portier (dont la vie est un échec) de l'immeuble où j'habite,

Il n'y a pas plus d'un minute ou deux, j'ai été attaqué (non, je n'exagère pas), dans mon propre appartement. Imaginez ! Dans l'endroit où je suis censé me sentir le plus en sécurité et à l'aise.

Vous êtes censé vous assurer que la racaille n'entre pas dans l'immeuble. Comment cette maudite femme a-t-elle pu franchir votre périmètre de sécurité ? Êtes-vous aveugle ? Je vous ai précisé en entrant de ne_ pas_ la laisser entrer.

Non, c'était probablement à cause de ses fesses dans cette jupe.

Ainsi, vous êtes par le présent document viré, pour votre manque de vigilance, ou bien pour votre manque d'aptitude à vous contrôler à la vue des fesses d'une femme (bien que jolies). A vous de choisir. J'espère ne pas vous voir demain matin.

Drago Malefoy,

Suite de l'appartement-terrasse

* * *

Le 16 mai 2005

Granger,

Tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps de me défendre quand tu es entrée comme une furie dans mon appartement. Alors voici ma défense.

Je n'étais _pas_ en train de te mater.

Et je me répète : tu es folle.

Au fait, ta chemise aussi était très sympa. Tu fais des efforts ces derniers temps ?

Malefoy

* * *

Le 17 mai 2005

Malefoy,

Je te connais très bien, Malefoy (malheureusement), à cause des années que j'ai passées à proximité de toi. Je sais que tu as traversé une fièvre du licenciement (n'essaie pas de démentir ; je te rappelle que je suis Hermione Granger, et j'ai toujours raison). Par conséquent, je tiens à préciser que tu n'as pas le droit de virer le portier, car l'immeuble ne t'appartient pas. De plus, il n'a rien fait de mal puisque j'habite également dans ledit immeuble. Et la sécurité du ministère n'était pas en faute car j'avais vraiment un rendez-vous. Tu devrais peut-être plutôt regarder du côté de ta secrétaire, qui ne remarque même pas que E.L.A.S. est tout simplement S.A.L.E. écrit à l'envers.

A ce propos, à partir du 16 mai 2005, la Société d'Aide à la Libération des Elfes est devenue l'Elfique Ligue d'Aide et Soutien (c-à-d E.L.A.S.).

Granger

* * *

Le 17 mai 2005

Granger,

Bien joué. Tu aurais dû être à Serpentard. Si ça peut te faire plaisir, je t'informe que j'ai viré Stacey (ma secrétaire blonde-bimbo, comme tu l'as affectueusement appelée).

Au fait, sympa tes cheveux aujourd'hui.

Malefoy

* * *

Le 17 mai 2005

Malefoy,

La virer n'était que te rendre service à toi-même. Cependant, cela me procure quand même une certaine satisfaction.

Et je ne t'ai même pas vu aujourd'hui, ce qui veut dire tu me suis partout. S'il-te-plaît, arrête ça tout de suite (je suis sérieuse).

Granger

* * *

Le 18 mai 2005

Harold Elliot

Bureau d'Avocats Elliot

3 St. James Street, Londres

Cher M. Malefoy,

Par politesse, Miss Granger aimerait simplement vous faire savoir qu'une ordonnance restrictive est en train d'être rédigée. Vu la nature de votre relation et le rôle public de chacun d'entre vous, cela devrait prendre plus de temps que d'habitude et nous vous remercions de votre patience.

Harold Elliot

* * *

Le 18 mai 2005

Granger,

Une ordonnance de restriction ? Vraiment, Hermione ?

C'était une blague, Granger. Franchement !

Tu te fiches de moi ?

Malefoy (qui est très énervé)

* * *

Le 18 mai 2005

Malefoy,

En réalité, c'est toi qui plaisantais.

T'as compris ma subtilité ? Ah, je suis si drôle !

Dommage que je n'ai pas compris ta blague.

Granger (à qui on ne cherche pas de problème)

* * *

Le 18 mai 2005

Avocats. Toi. Moi. Rdv dans mon bureau demain à 13h.

Drago Malefoy (qui ne perd jamais)

* * *

Le 19 mai 2005

Granger,

Ah ! Mon avocat a battu le tien. Je t'avais prévenue, Drago Malefoy ne perd jamais.

Au fait, très jolie culotte verte.

Malefoy (vainqueur et triomphant)

* * *

Le 19 mai 2005

Tu as brusquement quitté la réunion pour retourner dans ton bureau et m'écrire cette lettre ? Vraiment ? Tu as cinq ans ?

Ne t'approche pas de moi.

Granger (qui est énervée)

* * *

Le 21 mai 2005

Mon bureau à 10h. Viens seule.

Malefoy

* * *

Le 21 mai 2005

Non, j'ai peur.

Granger (qui est méfiante)

* * *

Le 21 mai 2005

Tu as raison d'être effrayée.

Malefoy

* * *

Le 21 mai 2005

Granger,

Vu une de tes dernières lettres, je tiens à clarifier que ma dernière lettre était une _blague_. Aucun mal physique ne te sera fait, je te le promets. En fait, venir tournerait à ton avantage.

Malefoy (qui est innocent)

* * *

Le 22 mai 2005

Hermione Granger

Fondatrice et Présidente – Directrice générale

Société d'Aide à la Libération des Elfes

96 Windermere Street, Londres

Cher M. Malefoy,

En tant que fondatrice de la S.A.L.E. (anciennement E.L.A.S.), j'aimerais vous remercier sincèrement, vous et le Ministère de la Magie, pour votre généreuse donation de 2000 gallions. Cela va beaucoup aider les droits et la qualité de vie des elfes à travers le monde.

Merci encore,

Hermione Granger

Fondatrice et Présidente – Directrice générale

* * *

Le 22 mai 2005

Malefoy,

Juste comme ça, je suis curieuse. Pourquoi as-tu accepté ?

Granger (qui est curieuse)

* * *

Le 22 mai 2005

Je croyais que c'était E.L.A.S.

Malefoy (qui est perdu)

* * *

Le 22 mai 2005

C'était uniquement pour tromper ta secrétaire.

Pourquoi évites-tu ma question ?

Granger (qui est encore plus curieuse)

* * *

Le 22 mai 2005

Depuis quand es-tu si sournoise ? J'aime ça.

Malefoy (dont l'intérêt est éveillé)

* * *

Le 22 mai 2005

Es-tu en train de flirter ?

* * *

Le 22 mai 2005

Est-ce que tu veux que je flirte ?

* * *

Le 22 mai 2005

Franchement... Un peu.

* * *

Le 22 mai 2005

Je savais que tu ne pouvais pas me résister. On va diner ensemble ce soir, à 20h ?

* * *

Le 22 mai 2005

Malefoy,

Juste pour que ce soit clair. Si je dis oui, ce n'est pas un rendez-vous. C'est seulement pour célébrer la protection des elfes dans le monde.

Granger

* * *

Le 22 mai 2005

Granger,

Si tu le dis. Mais je citerai une de mes lettres : "aucune personne saine d'esprit ne se sent concernée par les elfes de maison".

Drago Malefoy (sera là à 20h)

* * *

Le 23 mai 2005

Malefoy,

J'ai passé un bon moment hier. On devrait peut-être remettre ça.

Granger (qui est heureuse)

* * *

Le 23 mai 2005

Granger,

Tu es censée me laisser demander...

Malefoy (qui soupire d'exaspération)

* * *

Le 23 mai 2005

Malefoy,

Tu sais, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce qui t'avait fait changer d'avis à propos du financement pour mon association.

Granger (qui est toujours très curieuse)

* * *

Le 23 mai 2005

Je t'ai vue porter une culotte verte.

Malefoy (qui sourit d'un air satisfait)

* * *

Le 23 mai 2005

C'est dégoûtant ! Tu as donné 2000 gallions à la S.A.L.E. pour te glisser sous mes draps ?

Granger (qui est complètement écœurée)

* * *

Le 23 mai 2005

Premièrement, il n'y avait pas de draps. Alors "te glisser sous mes draps" ne convient pas. (Ah ! Je te fais savoir que je suis actuellement en train de chantonner "Granger avait tort")

Deuxièmement : Tu fais des blagues obscènes ? Pour information, j'ai financé ton association pitoyable pour être sûr d'obtenir un rendez-vous avec toi.

Drago Malefoy (qui a des principes, et oui)

* * *

Le 23 mai 2005

Tu es vraiment un Serpentard.

* * *

Le 23 mai 2005

Et tu aimes ça. C'est pour ça que tu m'as épousé.

* * *

Le 23 mai 2005

Touché.

Granger (qui préfère son nom de jeune fille à celui de _Malefoy_)

* * *

Le 23 mai 2005

Blaise,

Je viens de me rendre compte que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, ma femme a réussi à utiliser une ordonnance de restriction, et s'est servi d'une culotte verte pour avoir un financement de 2000 gallions de ma part.

Je me sens terriblement manipulé, utilisé...

… et curieusement, très excité.

Malefoy (qui est manipulé, utilisé, et excité)

* * *

Le 23 mai 2005

Malefoy,

C'est répugnant ! Ne me raconte plus jamais les détails de votre relation dysfonctionnelle.

Vous êtes vraiment trop bizarres.

Zabini

* * *

~ FIN ~


	2. Les reviews et leur traduction

REVIEWS de E.L.A.S.

* * *

From: Rose-Eliade

_j'adore ! c'est vraiment génial comme idée_

I love it! It's a brilliant idea

* * *

From: Oochoo

_Mwahahaha, ça c'est du bon Dramione comme je les aime, sérieusement, chapeau_ _à l'auteur et à toi qui as pris la peine de traduire ce petit bijou !_  
_Non vraiment, je n'ai rien à redire là dessus, c'est parfaitement mené du_ _premier au dernier mot, totalement maitrisé et bien marrant, la fin est bien_ _sûr géniale !_  
_Bravo, vraiment, j'vais aller lire l'original du coup :)_  
_Bravo encore,_  
_Oochoo !_

Mwahahaha, this is good Dramione as I like them, honestly, hats off to the author and to you for taking the trouble to translate this little gem!  
No, really, I don't have anything to say on that; it's perfectly conducted, from the first to the last word, totally controled and very funny; the end is, of course, brilliant!  
Well done, really, and as a result I'm going to read the original :)  
Bravo again,  
Oochoo!

* * *

From: Arion

_Très drôle, et justement la pause récréative dont j'avais besoin. Merci pour la traduction !_

Very funny, and just the recreational pause I needed. Thank you for translating!

* * *

From: maneltwilight

_Salut, franchement j'ai adoré, c'était marrant, léger et un bon draymione alors vivement tes prochains écrits, bonne chance pour la suite._

Hi, honestly, I loved it, it was funny, light, a good dramione, so bring on your next works. Good luck on the next steps.

* * *

From: Remus J. Potter-Lupin

_Bonjour ! _

_Je vois de plus en plus de ces fic épistolaire. Je dois dire que c'est quelque chose que j'apprécie beaucoup. Bien qu'Hermione et Drago aient une relation un peu bizarre, de là à demander une ordonnance restrictive envers son mari ._

_A bientôt,_  
_R.J. Potter-Lupin_

Hello!

I see more and more epistolary fanfictions. I have to say that I like them a lot. Even though Hermione and Draco have a slightly weird relationship, but to actually ask for a restraining order against her husband. _(I think there's something missing in the sentence in French)_

See you around,

R.J. Potter-Lupin

* * *

From: Laura (guest)

_J'ai adoré ! simple, bien faite et tellement drôle ! Un dramione dans toute sa splendeur !_

I loved it! Simple, well done, and so much fun! A Dramione in all its splendour!

* * *

From: GUEST

_HAHAHAH c'était tres drole :P_

Hahaha, it was very funny :P _(I'm not sure you needed a translation for that, but anyway ^^)_

* * *

From: BEBUX (guest)

_C'est une super Fanfic & j'adoreeeee ! Merci Merci MERCI :D_

It's a great fanfiction and I loooove it! Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU :D

* * *

From: modigou29

_J'ai beaucoup aimé ta fic ! C'était orignal !_

I liked your fiction a lot! It was original!

* * *

From: mamamonamie

_Top comme histoire! vraiment très sympa :)_

Great story! Very nice, really :)

* * *

From: Brie Malefoy

_Absolument géniale ! Félicitations_ _!_

Absolutely brilliant! Congratulations!

* * *

From: sabi1301 (guest)

_Sympa et super drôle :)_

Nice and really funny story :)


End file.
